Shattered Universe
Star Trek: Shattered Universe is a video game for the PS2 in which you play as any one of six fighter-craft to defend the ISS Excelsior in the mirror universe. Summary The USS Excelsior is approaching the Janus Vortex, where the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A), under Commander Pavel A Chekov, and the USS Ranger are trapped and on the verge of destruction. After receiving a warning message from the Enterprise, Captain Sulu still orders the Excelsior into the vortex. As the ship passes into the vortex, however, it's dilithium crystals start to fracture in quick sucession. The last crystal is shattered before the Excelsior can reach the two endangered ships, and the power goes out as a strange inter-dimensional effect sumberges the ship. Missions Shattered Universe ;Stardate unknown, Terran Empire, Janus Prime vortex : Upon awakening, the crew of Excelsior find that they have passed into the bodies of their mirror universe selves and that they are on the . The destroys the , and the mirror Chekov appears onscreen under an Imperial banner, accusing Sulu, who he believes of being the mirror Sulu, of being a traitor to the Empire. The Excelsior is attacked by fighter-craft launched from the Enterprise, and Chekov has somehow sabotaged the Excelsior phaser banks, so the crew must defend themselves using similar fighters found in their own shuttlebay. After a barrage of fire from the fighrers, Enterprise is damaged and warps away, deploying an antimatter warhead to finish off Excelsior. The remaining Imperial fighters are destroyed and the Excelsior manages to escape the vortex before it is destroyed. With no other way home, Sulu sets course for Janus Ultima vortex, the Janus Prime vortex's counterpart in Tholian space. Unfortunately, this course will take him through the heart of the Terran Empire, as well as Klingon and Romulan space. Fire and Ice ;Stardate 9587.5, Terran Empire, Vasilakis Nebula : The Excelsior, trying to stay under the Empire's radar, has entered a mineral rich asteroid belt. A lone scout fighter is deployed to harvest the minerals in the target asteroids. Klingon birds-of-prey are suddenly detected inside the asteroids and the fighter is ambushed, forced to battle the Klingons. All six asteroids are eventually harvested and the scout returns to Excelsior, only to have the ship attacked by fighters and then a Klingon battle cruiser, . After a brief battle, the arrives and the Klingons are driven off. The Renegade, unaware of Excelsior betrayal, escorts the ship to Starbase 9 for repairs. Renegade ;Stardate 9588.7, Terran Empire, Empire Starbase 9 : As the ship is repaired, messages to the starbase increase, and Sulu's is exposed as a traitor and the station commander launches a wave of fighters to attack and destroy the Excelsior while it is still in drydock. The repairs are finished while the battle rages on, and once a fighter destroys the mooring clamps, the ship is freed. ISS Renegade soon warps in, but is disabled by Excelsior fighters allowing them to escape. Tyranny of Numbers ;Stardate 9589.2, Terran Empire, Daystrom Test Grounds : The Excelsior is making a run for the Klingon Empire to try and avoid the Terrans. Fleeing Empire space, Excelsior crosses an abandoned weapons range, where new ships are tested and old ones are discarded. It is contacted by the M-5 computer, which declares them unnecessary personnel. Four abandoned starships, all controlled by the computer, arrive: the , , and . After Excelsior fighters defeat the Hood, which appeared to be the location of the computer but was just a decoy, the Excelsior's fighters must destroy the other three ships in the fleet before M5 is destroyed. Orion raiders then attack the weakened Excelsior, but are repelled. The Way of All Empires ;Stardate 9590.3, Terran Empire, Epsilon Indi : The Excelsior arrives at the Klingon border, but needs dilithium crystals to replace the ones destroyed at the start of the game. The Excelsior approaches a seemingly abandoned starbase, only to have two of Commander Chekov's starships ambush them, and a fighter must hold them off while Excelsior blasts open the outpost's reactor bay doors, allowing a fighter to fly in and collect the crystals. The fighter recovers the dilithium when the ISS Enterprise arrives and offers Sulu's crew a chance to leave the Excelsior behind. None respond, and the Excelsior fighters force Chekov to withdraw by destroying his own fighter sqaudron. Chekov retreats, vowing to hunt Sulu to the edge of space. Field of Honor ;Stardate 9594.4, Klingon Alliance, V'Hort Lghan IX : Chekov's orders are no longer to destroy the Excelsior, he must now stop it from falling into the hands of the Klingons. As Excelsior ventures into Klingon space, signs of a great devastation are apparent. No resistance is encountered, instead the remains of large planetoids drifting in space. With shields and weapons down, Excelsior is once again in need of raw materials. A fighter is sent into an asteroid field to recover select asteroids containing minerals. Along the way the fighter encounters constant Klingon fighter waves and has a fairly difficult time recovering the minerals. After all the supplies are recovered, a huge wave of Klingon fighters attacks the defenseless Excelsior, and after the fighter repells them two Orion cruisers arrive. After the fighter destroys one capital ship, the other retreats and an Orion fighter is added to the Excelsior arsenal. A Dish Best Served Cold ;Stardate 9599.7, Klingon Alliance, Starbase XIII: Passing further into Klingon space, the Excelsior finds a trail of destruction, and intercepts a transmission from a Klingon starbase indicating that they are under attack by an "Imperial superweapon" with thousands dead. They find the wrecks of two Klingon battle cruisers, and , floating by a Klingon starbase, both suffering from impending antimatter containment failure. The Excelsior tractors them away from the endangered starbase, allowing them to explode safely, while fighters from the base attack. The situation worsens when the bird-of-prey cruisers and arrive, and assume that Excelsior is responsible for the damage. From Hell's Heart ;Stardate 9602.9, Qo'noS : Sulu and the Excelsior have discovered the source of the "Imperial superweapon" that has been unleashed against the Klingons: a planet killer, similar to the one encountered by in our universe. Under the control of two starships, the and , the planet killer moves in on the Klingon homeworld. Sulu directs Excelsior to launch all fighters with intentions to help, but the Klingons send K't'inga-class and launches a squad of fighters to keep them at bay. Forced into a defensive position, the fighters hold off the Klingon attack, meanwhile the planet killer wipes out one of the two starbases in orbit and another K't'inga, puts itself in the weapon's path, sacrificing the crew and ship to damage it. With more Klingon fighters on the way, one fighter must attempt to destroy the planet killer's escorts before it destroys the remaining starbase. Two more K't'inga''s, and sacrifice themselves and reduce the planet killer's fire-power to 25%, one more explosion would disable it. Then the , another old-style ''Constitution-class ship, arrives and Sulu orders the fighter to disable it. Once done, the Kodos is lost in the mouth of the planet killer and the weapon is disabled, just before it engulfs the Excelsior. In token of gratitude, the Klingons give the Excelsior crew a Taj-class bird-of-prey fighter. Enemy of My Enemy ;Stardate 9603.4, K'ath protostar : In further gratitude for saving their homeworld, the Klingons send two K't'inga cruisers, the and the , to escort the Excelsior to the edge of Klingon space. In hopes of finding cover, the trio of ships approach K'ath, only to find Chekov nearby threatening to make the protostar into Sulu's grave. Two ships, and , block their path and the Klingon cruisers take them on. Sulu sends the fighters out to assist the escorts, and they constantly call for extra assistance, straining the fighter that covers them. Unannounced, Chekov warps in and attacks the Excelsior. After the Enterprise takes heavy damage, it retreats. After all other enemy capital ships and fighters are eliminated, the Excelsior can proceed on it's journey. Balok's War ;Stardate 9606.3, First Federation, Theta Cassidium : The Excelsior, passing between Klingon and Romulan space, soon crosses into the First Federation. Without warning, the Fesarius, commanded by Balok, closes on the Excelsior and releases several radiation-emitting buoy devices. A fighter is launched to destroy them, but an explosion on the hangar deck prevents the launch of any further fighters. The single fighter must destroy an enclosing wave of marker buoys before their lethal radiation effects the crew, and then halt the approach of several fighters launched from the Fesarius. Balok is driven away and Sulu muses over the fact that, in the mirror universe, Balok is a real person instead of just a puppet. The Excelsior Incident ;Stardate 9608.4, Romulan Neutral Zone, Mare Leonaris : The Excelsior passes into the Romulan Neutral Zone. It's fighters must stop a squadron of Klingon cruisers, under Romulan flag, from reporting Excelsior to the Romulan Republic. ::The premise of this segment is homage to , which features an identical shot of three Romulan cruisers decloaking around the hero ship. Sight Unseen The Excelsior enters Romulan space. A scout fighter must scan the derelicts of multiple Terran starships, including , , , and left along the border as a warning to the Empire, that block Excelsior's path to Janus Ultima. The scout manages to destroy or secure all of the wrecks despite an ambush by Romulan fighters. No Immunity The Excelsior enters what it beleives to be a nebula, that will hopefully disguise them as they pass close to Romulus and Remus. The nebula is in fact an energy cloud surrounding a giant space organism that is attacking Romulan space. There is a nearby Romulan starbase about to deploy an antimatter warhead that will be taken into the organism by a Romulan Bird of Prey: but scans show that the vessel is too weak to complete the task of destroying it. The Excelsior must do it instead. The Excelsior is attacked by two Romulan ships as it moves towards the starbase, both of which are dispatched by fighters. The starbase then deploys the warhead anf the fighters must destroy the tractor beam emmiters holding it in place, so that the Excelsior can recover it and move for the organism. Antibody The Excelsior has entered the giant space amoeba, mirroring the mission carried out by the USS Enterprise several years earlier. They manage to launch several bio-probes and deploy a single fighter before the amoeba's cell defences attack. The fighter attempts to defend the ship whilst it heads for the nucleus of the giant organism. It is confirmed that the strange attackers are trying to digest the Excelsior. The fighter manages to fend of giant hordes of cells as the Excelsior reaches the nucleus, deploys the warhead, and then retreats. The amoeba is destroyed. Sunstorm Chekov launches another assualt, beleiving that Sulu is trying to form a coalition between the Klingons and Romulans to otherthrow the Terrans. He launches another assualt force, but the Excelsior is being escorted towards Tholian space by two Romulan ships, and has a Romulan fighter in it's arsenal. The Enterprise warps in during the battle and manages to probe the Excelsior's computers, discovering the truth behind the Excelsior's quest to return to our universe. The attacking ships are destroyed and Chekov retreats from the battle. Wormhole The Empire is severly unimpressed at Chekov's progress in capturing Sulu, and so assigns him to a suicide mission in Tholian space: a basic execution sentance. Meanwhile, the Excelsior is proceeding at impulse speeds towards the Tholian border whilst the engineers repair damage sustained to the warp drive in the previous battle. A Terran task-force approaches aty high warp and Sulu gives the order to jump to warp, against the better judgement of his bridge officers. An in-balance in the warp drive creates a wormhole that propels the Excelsior and its pursuers through space, engaged in a faster-than-warp and out-of-control battle. To add to the threat, several asteroids were also pulled into the subspace conduit, that could collide with the Excelsior and cause damage. Thanfully the Excelsior's fighters manage to destroy the enemy ships and take care of the asteroids. The Unwound Skein Intercepted Terran Transmissions show that the Empire knows of Excelsiors plans to reach Janus Ultima and has deployed a large fleet to stop them. The Excelsior will get there first, however, thanks to the distance crossed in the wormhole. This is when the Excelsior receives a transmission from the Enterprise, caught in a Tholian web and doomed. Sulu makes the heavy decision to assist them. As the Excelsior arrives at the scene, Tholian fighters attack from nowhere but are kept at bay by the Excelsior's own attack craft. A Tholian captial ship warps in and starts deploying more fighters, warning Excelsior to leave Tholian space immediatly. The ship is destroyed and the Tholian web-spinners move away from Enterprise...and attack the Excelsior. Another capital ship warps in, but the Enterprise helps Excelsior's fighters destroy it before Excelsior is trapped as well. Sulu and Chekov form an alliance and then head for Janus Ultima to meet with the Terran Armada. Vortex The Terran fleet is blocking the Excelsior's approach of Janus Ultima. Terran warships attack the Excelsior and the Enterprise over the raging vortex below, along with sizable waves of fighters. The fighters of the 'rebel' starships manage to defend both ships long enough for Excelsior to enter the vortex. Mirror, Mirror The Excelsior has entered the vortex and is planning to simulate the dilithium explosion that brought them to the mirror universe in the first place by firing a dilithium warhead into the eye of the storm. But as they enter the vortex, the USS Excelsior, captained by [Sulu (mirror) approaches them. Both ships are hanging between universes. Our Sulu gives the order to not destroy the USS Excelsior, as there is no way of knowing what will happen to the other Excelsior if this occurs. Unfortunately, this does not stop the mirror version of Sulu from firing on the Excelsior and deploying wave after wave of Romulan and Klingon fighters aquired in our universe, which are held of long enough for the Excelsior to deploy the warhead and be transported back to our universe. Commander Chekov, having somehow avoided the destruction of the USS Enterprise in the vortex, is waiting for Sulu and informs him that the Klingons and Romulans are quite eager for him to lead them in a war against the Federation. Sulu politely declines and informs the helmsman to set course for the nearest starbase, warp 2. References Characters Hikaru Sulu • Pavel Chekov • Pavel Chekov (mirror) • Hikaru Sulu (mirror) • Balok (mirror) • Kael (mirror) • Grey Starships and vehicles Federation (NCC-1701-A, ) • (NCC-2000, ) • ( ) Terran Empire ; : (NCC-2000) • (NCC-2002) ; (refit) : (NCC-1701-A) • (NCC-1017) • (NCC-1821) • (NCC-1631) • (NCC-1745) ;Constitution-class (original) : (NCC-1798) • (NCC-1655) • (NCC-1664) • (NCC-1703) • (NCC-1721) • (NCC-1709) • (NCC-1657) ; : • (NCC-1807) • (NCC-1866) • (NCC-1861) • (NCC-1883) • (NCC-1855) ; : (NCC-1095) • (NCC-1099) • (NCC-1110) • (NCC-1888) • (NCC-1119) • (NCC-1122) ;fighters : • • Klingon Alliance ; : • • • • • • • ; : • ;fighters : • Romulan Republic ; : • • ; : • ; : • ;fighters : • ''Shrike''-class • Tholian Empire • ; ; ;fighters : • Orion ; : • ; : • ;fighter : Locations Janus Prime Vortex • Vasilakis Nebula • Starbase 9 (mirror) • Daystrom Test Grounds • Epsilon Indi Images Image:ISSExcelsior.jpg| and fighter escorts at Imperial Starbase 9. Image:Excelsior incident.jpg|''Excelsior'', surrounded in the Romulan Neutral Zone by , and . External links * Shattered Universe